Single Dad Bellamy Blake Verse
by Jemmaisabicupcake
Summary: This is my verse where Bellamy is a single dad and has a daughter named Calypso. CH 2 - Playing Princess - Prompt: "I'm sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately." Also on AO3
1. Sassy Island Nymph

Prompt: you fell asleep and i started making funny faces talking at to your kid to keep them amused and the steward mistook us for a couple au

* * *

Clarke hated plane rides. If she didn't have a conference to go to she wouldn't be on one. Actually, if her roommate had given Clarke the letter that invited her to the conference when it came in the mail, she would have driven. Or at least better tickets. But, of course, Raven had forgot to give the letter to her until three days before the conference and Clarke had to suffer through a plane ride in coach. When she became one of the most successful doctors in New York, she thought her days of coach were behind.

Clarke was seated next to a seven year-old girl and her father. The girl seemed to want to be on the plane as much as Clarke did and couldn't sit still. Her father seemed exhausted.

"Miss, who are you?" The little girl asked as she poked Clarke's arm.

"I'm Clarke." She answered at the same time the girl's father said "Don't be rude Calypso."

Clarke gave the dark haired man a look. "You named your daughter after an island nymph?"

"I don't see why it is any of your business, Princess."

Clarke glared at him. "For someone who just yelled at his daughter for being rude, you are quite rude yourself."

The man opened his mouth but Calypso cut him off before any words came out."Miss Clarke agrees with me, daddy!" She said. She looked at Clarke. "Isn't he such a hypo-po-cri-te."

"Yes, your dad is a total hypocrite."

Calypso stuck her tongue out at her father and then smiled arrogantly. "I like you." She said to Clarke.

Bellamy groaned. "She likes you. I'm never getting rid of you am I, Princess?"

Clarke glared as Calypso said, in outrage, "We are never getting rid of Miss Clarke!"

"You're supposed to be in my side." The man laughed.

Twenty minutes later, Calypso's father was asleep and Calypso was telling her about the time she broke her arm playing soccer.

She threw her arms in the air and said "He still won't let me play soccer!"

Clarke laughed before asking "What is your daddy's name?"

"Bel-la-me." She sounded out his name.

Clarke nodded, feeling like it was her turn to tell a story. "You know, one time I broke three of my knuckles in half and cracked the other two. I had to get surgery."

"Do you have scars from it?"

"Yes."

"Can I see them?"

Clarke held up her left hand.

Calypso looked awed.

Three hours later, Calypso was asleep in Clarke's shoulder and Bellamy was awake.

"Have a good nap, _Bellamy."_ Clarke said.

Bellamy groaned groggily. "Did Calypso tell you my name."

Clarke nodded.

"I need to talk to her about talking to strangers."

"I'm not a stranger."

"How's that?"

"She saw the scar on my hand."

"I'm too tired to understand that."

"Would you like anything to drink Mr. and Mrs... ?" A steward asked them.

Clarke and Bellamy's cheeks flushed. As Bellamy said "We aren't married." Clarke said "I'm a doctor."

The steward blushed. "I'm sorry Mr…"

"Blake."

"And Dr…"

"Griffin."

The steward cleared her throat. "Would you like anything to drink Mr. Blake and Dr. Griffin?"

"I'll take some water." Clarke said.

"Can I have some coke?" Bellamy asked.

Their drinks were served and the steward left, mumbling apologies.

After that Bellamy and Clarke talked with ease.

Clarke was disappointed when the flight ended.

As they were exiting the plane, Bellamy gave her a slip of paper with a number on it. "Calypso will kill me if I lose contact with you." He explained, his cheeks slightly red.

Clarke smiled and accepted the slip.

The conference was a week long and throughout the entire thing Clarke was itching to call Bellamy. Saturday evening, the last day of the conference, she dialed the number. A woman answered the phone and Clarke will deny it later, but her stomach dropped.

"Who is this?" The woman asked.

"Uh. I'm Clarke. I met Bellamy and Calypso in the plane ride to…"

The woman cut her off. "Your Clarke! My niece and brother won't stop talking about you! I'm Octavia, Bell's younger sister. Are you still in town? I'd love to meet you."

"Uh, I am, but I already booked my ticket."

Octavia sighed. It sounded like she put her hand over the phone before yelling "Bellamy! Your true love is in the phone!"

Clarke heard a muffled "Shut up, Octavia! Give me my phone!"

"Hey." Bellamy said.

"Hey." Clarke replied.

"Calypso was worried you would never call."

"Yeah, it was totally Calypso!" Octavia yelled."

Clarke laughed.

"You live in New York, right?" Bellamy asked.

"Yeah."

"Wanna go on a date with me, Princess?"

"I'm not sure, Blake."

Bellamy laughed nervously and Clarke heard movement.

"Please go on a date with my daddy." Calypso said.

Clarke laughed. "Tell him I said yes."

Calypso squealed and clapped.


	2. Playing Princess

Prompt: "I'm sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately."

* * *

Clarke and Bellamy had been dating for six months before he invited her over to his house.

"Calypso hasn't shut up about you coming over since I told her you were coming." Bellamy said over the phone. "It is almost as annoying as the time Octavia wouldn't stop talking aboout her new boyfriend, Lincoln, for a week." He laughed.

Clarke smiled. "Does she have a dress code for tonight?" She asked. Calypso had enforced a strict dress code when Clarke had gone to her ballet recital.

Bellamy's smile could practically be heard. "She wants you to wear a dress."

"What kind of dress?"

"A long dress!" Calypso said. She had stolen the phone from her dad. "Can you bring flowers, Clarke?" She asked. "Can you bring Daisies? Daisies are mine and daddy's favorite."

Clarke laughed. "I'll see what I can do, Callie."

"When are you going to get here. Clarke?" Calypso whined. "I miss you."

"I saw you yesterday."

"But that was so long ago!"

"I'll be there in an hour."

"That is not soon enough."

Clarke could see Calypso pouting. She stuck out her bottom lip, stomped her feet and sunk to the ground. "It will be longing if I don't start getting ready soon."

With a 'humph' Calypso handed Bellamy the phone.

"Calypso said you had to go." He breathed.

"Yeah. See you soon."

"Bye, Clarke."

Clarke hung up her cell phone. She opened her closet and pulled out the three dresses she owned. One was short, black and covered in glitter. She put it back. Another was deep purple with a lace bodice and went to her ankles. It fit Calypso's dress code, however it was Clarke's maid of honor dress for Raven's wedding. It returned to the closet. The last dress was medium length and a pale blue. It would have to do. She slipped the dress in, along with a pair of white flats. She grabbed her eyes and left her apartment.

The drive to Bellamy's took forty-five minutes. Clarke dropped by the florist's in her way there and picked up the requested daisies. Bellamy lived in a old, grey building that was no more than 15 floors. She made her way into the building and to Bellamy's apartment. Before she could even knock, the door was open and Calypso was hugging her.

"I told you not the answer the door, Callie." Bellamy said.

"Only Clarke is allowed to call me Callie, Daddy."

"I forgot."

Calypso backed away from Clarke. She glanced at Clarke's attire before saying "Hmph." She crossed her arms. "You aren't wearing a long dress."

"I couldn't find one." Clarke explained. "But I brought the daisies." She handed Calypso with the flowers.

Calypso turned around and entered the apartment.

Bellamy laughed and hugged Clarke. "I'm making spagetti." He whispered in her ear. He kissed her cheek before pulling away and lead her into the apartment. "I'd give you the tour but I need to make dinner."

The apartment was small with a combined living room and dining room. A hallway lead to the bathroom and two bedrooms.

Bellamy moved towards the kitchen area but before he could make it there, Calypso grabbed his arm. "I wanna play princess." She said.

"Play with Clarke."

"No. I want to play with you and Clarke."

"I need to make dinner, Calypso."

"But you need to play with me and Clarke."

"Fine."

Calypso smiled brightly."I will be the dragon. Clarke will be the knight and Daddy will be the princess."

"Why am I the princess?" Bellamy laughed.

"Because you are girlier then Clarke." Calypso said as if Bellamy should've already known that.

Clarke laughed.

"Daddy go lay in the couch." Calypso ordered. Bellamy compiled. "Clarke, go to the kitchen." Clarke walked to the kitchen. Calypso stood in the middle.

Clarke had to get past Calypso and kiss Bellamy to 'wake the princess up.' After Clarke took one step towards the living room, Calypso cling to her waist. She laughed and took another. Getting to Bellamy was easy enough, even with Calypso holding in to her. She tickled Calypso until she let go. Clarke leaned down and kissed Bellamy. It was quick peck until Bellamy sat up.

He deepened the kiss, pulling Clarke onto the couch. He ran his fingers through her hair and bite her bottom lip.

Clarke smiled into the kiss. She licked Bellamy's lips and when he opened, their tongues battled for dominance.

Bellamy slipped his hands under Clarke's shirt.

"Gross!" Calypso yelled, hitting Bellamy.

They pulled away. Bellamy stood awkwardly. "I'm going to make dinner." He turned and walked to the kitchen.

"I'll go with you." Clarke said.

Calypso crossed her arms. "I'm going to go rinse my eyes out." She stomped to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry that I got way too into playing princess and accidentally kissed you passionately." Bellamy said. He filled a pot up with water and put it on the stove to boil.

"I didn't exactly object, Bellamy." Clarke said.

"Did we just permanently scar my seven year-old?" Bellamy asked. He put his head in his hands.

"I think she will get over it, Bellamy." She hugged him.

He nuzzled his face into her neck. "I really want to kiss you." He peppered her neck with kisses. Then his lips met hers. Before it could get any farther, Calypso screamed.

They pulled away as Calypso ran to her room.

"I am the worst dad ever." Bellamy said, once again burying his head in Clarke's neck.


End file.
